


How to Handle the Truth, or Putting a Bird in the Bush

by pornosophical



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornosophical/pseuds/pornosophical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon's been doing a lot of thinking. And all that thinking Kon's been doing? The truth is that some of that thinking has been about doing Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Handle the Truth, or Putting a Bird in the Bush

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first DC fanfic and was a gift to the greater Tim/Kon LJ comm for all the wonderful works that I so eagerly devoured over the last few months as I rediscovered my love for comics fandom and all the cool stuff that's available. So it's a bit of a tribute and mishmash of a few other stories with a smattering of porn because everybody likes a little of the slap and tickle. And it's very silly. Thanks to the lovely Batstalker for being a fantastic guide and keeping the story from descending into pure anarchy.

One of Clark’s fascinations that Kon shared was with the wind. Flying into and against the air stream was exhilarating, like body surfing but faster and stronger. High above Gotham the wind pushed and pulled at him without the ferocity of Tornado Alley. It felt good to be solid as invisible forces played out across and against him, for the last year, or thousand, he’d been buffeted about far too much for his taste. Relaxing in the wind felt more his speed.

Tonight, though, Kon had little inclination for wind surfing. Instead he floated in the air perfectly still, thinking. He did a lot of thinking these days, maybe too much. On the other hand no one could say introspection had ever been one of his best qualities, so working on it was totally like hero training or something.

He was examining his life, all aspects of it. Everything: his thoughts, his feelings, and his behaviors, all of it trying to draw some conclusions, make some judgments. Lex Luthor, or Clark Kent? Supervillain or Superman? Good or evil?

Part of Kon’s plan to avoid going bald and conquering the world was to be brutally honest with himself. All well and good up until a certain point, when the truth got to be complicated. Kon had seen a smug t-shirt somewhere once telling him the truth could set you free but first it would piss you off. Learning he was half Lex Luthor hadn’t pissed him off, it had terrified him, and that fear hadn’t yet left him, although now he was doing his best to manage it.

Managing himself with a list, clearly he’d spent too much time with Tim. And Tim was… well Tim was complicated.

The tip of Kon’s nose had gotten a little cool so he used his heat vision, cross-eyed, to warm it up.

The truth was that before Kon had died he and Tim had been the best of friends. They had shared their most intimate secrets, trusted each other with their lives, leaned hard on one another for support and became about as close as two people could become short of doing the nasty. And even then Kon had to admit that doing the nasty was just a euphemism for something much stronger than sex, which he was only now ready to deal with.

When Kon had first met Robin he couldn’t have cared less what the powerless little prick, who always seemed to know best, thought of him. Then, before he knew it, Kon couldn’t have cared more about Tim’s opinion, which drove him to distraction. Now he thought about Tim all the time, euphemistically or otherwise. More than one robot/giant-mutated-space-bee had gotten a good slap down on Kon in the last few weeks because he hadn’t been focused enough on kicking ass and taking names.

The truth was that the clues had been there all along. Kon had heard distance could bring clarity, or at least it sounded like a saying he could have heard, and he supposed death was a kind of distance, like nuclear was a sort of reaction. Sorting himself was a battle, but one Kon was glad he got to fight. He just needed to make sure his best friendship didn’t become a casualty.

Because now the truth was that they weren’t just best friends anymore. Kon’s death (and Bart’s, and Stephanie’s, and Tim’s dad’s, and Batman’s) had done something to Tim. On one level he was better, he’d come through stronger for the pain, he was definitely more dangerous, and there was no denying he was better at his job. And Kon had gotten a bumper crop of hugs and smiles from Tim, like a real boy with real feelings, and that was all for the good.

But the truth was also that Tim had tried to clone Kon while he was dead, or comatose, whatever. Tim had straight up gone mad scientist cuckoo crazy and tried to clone him. And that scared the crap out of Kon.

No, that wasn’t strictly true. What scared the crap out of Kon was that it didn’t scare him, it didn’t scare him at all. Instead he just—well he really just wanted to wrap Tim up and have a Wendy the Werewolf Stalker marathon with him until Tim couldn’t be sad anymore. With some of Ma Kent’s home cooked food, because Alfred made awesome grub, but it was all pretty healthy and the thought of Tim looking just a little softer around the edges in Kon’s mind was compelling. Grief and secret assassin society drama hadn’t done Tim’s health any favors. A little weight from some Kansas cooking would look good on him.

The truth… the truth was that things were different now, they were different, and what they were, who they were to each other, that was different too. They weren’t on a team anymore, but it felt like they talked just as much, maybe even worked together as much.

Tim actually called him for help, needed Kon to come and be there for him. Not just him, admittedly, but Tim did call Kon first, which was awesome and made Bart and Cassie both more than a little jealous, Kon could totally tell. Since he was all grown up and responsible, and also keeping a list of ways in which he wasn’t Lex Luthor, he didn’t brag about it. At least not out loud. He had a feeling it wouldn’t be well received with Cassie anyway.

The truth was that Kon had thought of Tim kind of sexually before he died, but not really. Since coming back though, well he’d done a lot of very vigorous thinking about Tim. In fact he thought about Tim at least three times a day, once in the morning shower, usually again in the afternoon after school and always at least once before bed. Maybe it was the sheer volume of “thinking” he’d been doing since his body had fully recovered from its trip to the future, or maybe it had something to do with his haunting dreams of Tim crying alone in a room filled with green tubes and monsters that had Kon’s face.

Sexual attraction couldn’t come from sympathy, at least not according to the Internet. This was both a relief and not a relief at all, because either way Kon clearly had a thing for Tim and Tim had some sort of thing for Kon. Cloning…

The question was: what was Kon going to do about it?

This was the question that had him hovering over Gotham, again, high enough that even though the Bats probably knew he was there, they couldn’t complain. Or shouldn’t. Well he probably wouldn’t get in much trouble.

Maybe. At least Dick didn’t hate him, not like Bruce. And okay, so Tim said that Bruce didn’t totally hate Kon either, but the old man was terrifying. Truth was Kon much preferred Dick.

Kon snickered.

Floating in the sky was all well and good, and he could do it all night long, but unless he was going to do something productive, it was kind of pointless. He could try and pick Tim’s voice out from the roar of Gotham, or his heart beat (honestly not a trick he’d mastered yet but he could probably pull it off for Tim) only then he’d still have to decide whether he went down there or went back to Smallville.

Either way decision time was coming down to the wire, and Kon wasn’t sure which way he wanted to jump just yet.

“Superboy, I could use a hand by the docks. Now.” Think of the devil… Kon started moving towards the sound of Tim’s voice the second he heard his name, by the word “hand” Kon could see Tim standing on the end of a pier with a neat row of unconscious goons. Apparently the need for help hadn’t been that urgent.

“You rang, Red?” Cargo containers stacked around them like massive walls and Tim was standing a bit stiffly, his cape drawn tight around him. Four men in dark clothing lay at his feet, guns in pieces scattered across the wooden planks. Tim turned to face him, the cowl giving away nothing even though the new costume at least looked a bit better than the old one.

“One of the smugglers was planning a double cross, he took off in a zodiac straight out the bay,” Tim said, pointing out onto the dark water. Kon took off, keeping one ear open as Tim kept talking. “Take him out fast. I’m banking on the fact that he’s trying to make a clean getaway that he won’t be informing his employer the shipment’s been intercepted. If he sees you coming, he’ll call reinforcements and pretend he wasn’t trying to abscond with the merchandise.”

Kon rolled his eyes but gained altitude until he saw the boat, and aligned himself directly overhead. With the overcast sky he was invisible, and keeping pace he flew down, landed next to the man, wrapped him and his boat in his telekinesis and pulled them up into the air. The motor was awfully loud out of the water so Kon reached over to turn the key as the man stared at him, eyes wide with terror, and the engine rumbled to a halt.

The return trip was fast, certainly faster than the guy Kon was escorting would have liked. His eyes were wild when they landed next to the dock and Kon tossed him up to Tim who swiftly knocked the man unconscious.

Kon drifted into the air as Tim went about his Bat business, tying people up and then rooting through the boat’s cargo.

“So, what were these guys doing?” Kon asked nudging one prone smuggler with the tip of his boot. They looked pretty professional: matching black uniforms, no insignias, and well-maintained guns. At least they weren’t psychos or ninja assassins. Tim could handle regular mercenaries and soldiers with his eyes closed. Literally. Kon had seen him do it.

“Nothing special. Exotic weapons smugglers, mid level.” The unspoken being that they were still too dangerous for the GCPD. “This is the fourth night in the last two weeks you’ve spent hovering over the city.” Translated from the Tim-speak: “so what the hell are you doing watching me?” Well if Kon wasn’t alienating his friends he also wasn’t going to lie to them. Sometimes half a truth was better than a full on lie or coming totally clean.

“There’s something I want to talk to you about, and I’m working on how to go about it,” Kon said honestly. Tim looked at him and god did Kon hate that cowl. Then Tim bent over the lip of the crate and pulled out something that resembled a cross between a sadistic sex toy and trombone. “What the hell is that?”

“Energy weapon,” Tim said, examining it carefully. “And not one I’ve seen before. Could be new technology.” Tim held a hand up as he tucked the gun thing under his arm and Kon dipped down to give him a lift up to the dock. He floated along as Tim walked to his super hot looking motorcycle that was parked around some cargo containers on the other side of a crane.

As Tim mounted his bike Kon heard sirens approaching. He hadn’t even seen Tim call anything in. There was probably a Bat-app for that.

“Get on, we’re going to the Cave.” Kon brightened, going to the Cave meant being at the Manor, which meant possibly eating Alfred’s cookies, which although they were different from Ma Kent’s were just as good. On the other hand, going to the Cave meant dealing with the other members of the Bat family, and Kon felt his smile fade a bit.

“Don’t worry,” Tim said as he slipped on his helmet, sounding amused. “Everyone’s out patrolling and B’s still in Japan. Get on.”

The ride was epic. Kon was like any other red-blooded American boy and if it was loud, shiny and went really fast, he was pretty much guaranteed to love it. Tim’s Redbird fit the bill just fine, and Tim drove like a mad man. It was almost like flying, even more thrilling because there wasn’t so much to avoid in the air, so many cars and the occasional oblivious pedestrian testing fate.

In fact the ride was so fun Kon didn’t notice how obscene it was until they were halfway across Gotham and about 10 minutes from the manor. Then it was all he could do to not pop the world’s most powerful erection directly into Tim’s well muscled back. With a silent thankful prayer for his tactile telekinesis Kon executed a delicate rolling and tucking maneuver so that his outrageous erection wouldn’t be making itself known to Tim.

At least not yet. First he had to sound Tim out.

There was another truth: if Tim was that obsessed with Kon and not on some level in love with him, then… Well there was just no way, right? Whatever, it wasn’t like he was going to push Tim into anything, and it wasn’t like Tim was a spiteful person. Kon wasn’t worried about getting hurt if Tim wasn’t down with getting down with dudes. He was worried about Tim feeling pressured though; Tim could convince himself of the freakiest things.

If for some reason things didn’t work out and Tim didn’t feel safe being friends with Kon then Kon would be the most epic best friend failure ever. His feelings for Tim were about more than just making himself happy, they were about Tim’s happiness.

None of this stood in the way of Kon getting in a good look-see at Tim’s goods, using touch instead of sight. Although the cape and armor kept Kon from really feeling the contour of Tim’s back, his arms around Tim’s chest and his thighs braced against Tim’s did quite a bit of subtle sightseeing.

Tim must have noticed Kon shifting, he was too Tim-like not to, but what he made of it Kon could only guess. Probably nothing sexual, Tim was a super virgin after all, and boy could Kon picture himself taking care of that lickety-split. Emphasis on the lick.

Suddenly, Tim took a turn that spiraled into a tunnel so sharp that Kon almost felt woozy and he could almost feel the Boy Wonder radiating amusement. Kon resolved to exact his revenge later in the most immature manner possible, barring getting lucky, of course.

“This tunnel is creepy,” Kon complained over the roar of the motorcycle in the tunnel, and Tim, the smug bastard, actually laughed. Only the tunnel was creepy, not because it was dark and abandoned, dark and abandoned was like a cakewalk for Kon. The tunnel was actually kind of well lit, for a dark tunnel, and not littered with trash. It was creepy because aside from them it was totally empty, no rats, no mess, no homeless denizens of Gotham high on fear gas and crack.

“Do you have Bat Hobo Repellent?” Kon yelled and Tim actually slowed down a bit before speeding up again, shaking his head in dismay, or so Kon assumed. “Tim?” He didn’t answer and Kon sulked for the rest of the ride, resting his chin on Tim’s shoulder. They pulled to a stop in the cave a few minutes later, and Tim walked his bike over to a massive robot claw that picked it up and put it with the a series of other bikes and cars. Tim turned to Kon, and finally pulled his cowl off.

“Man, you look so much better without the cowl,” Kon said, reaching out to ruffle Tim’s hair. Tim easily dodged his hand but a little smile danced over his lips and Kon grinned in return. The other boy still needed a haircut but the long hair looked good on him, made him look younger and softer.

“I need to enter this into our evidence locker,” Tim said, hefting the shiny weapon he’d taken from the scene earlier. “You remember where the kitchen is?”

“Yes, yes I do,” Kon said enthusiastically, and flew up to float amongst the stalactites. “But I can wait a few minutes.”

“It’s all right, you can go on up without me, Alfred won’t mind,” Tim waved him off, his attention already somewhere else and that irritated Kon.

“And I don’t mind waiting.”

“You really don’t have to, I know you must be hungry.”

“If I wanted something to eat that badly, I’d feed myself,” Kon said a bit sharper than he meant to. “If I wanted to spend time with my best friend, then I’d stick with him.” Tim’s shoulders bunched up under his cape and then smoothed out. Kon began to descend cautiously, watching Tim.

“I’m sorry, I’m not…” Tim said. “I’m didn’t mean to. I’m trying to be a decent host.” And it was almost plaintive, but mostly earnest and pretty exasperated because Tim didn’t mean to push Kon’s buttons but that was part of why they worked.

“And I’m trying to be a decent friend,” Kon told him, not unkindly, floating down to eye level, when a thought occurred to him. “Hey, is this irony?” Tim gaped at Kon and then started chuckling.

“What?” Kon asked defensively, he knew Tim probably could quote the definition of irony and supply multiple examples but literary devices weren’t Kon’s strong suit.

“Nothing, just, you always,” Tim said, still laughing. “I don’t know what I’d—” the laughter stopped, and Tim looked almost stricken. Kon moved on impulse, stepping down into Tim’s space, his hand hovering just away from Tim’s arm.

“What?” he tried to make the question soft as feathers.

“I was going to say,” and it hurt Kon how toneless and controlled Tim’s voice was, “that I don’t know what I’d do without you, but I do know. I go crazy.”

“Tim,” he said and they both moved into the hug. At least the new Red Robin suit wasn’t as stupid and heavy and leathery as the old one. This one was a bit more like Tim, although still too broody for Kon’s taste, still grieving even though they were all alive again.

Well, not all of them. Not the most important one.

“This sucks,” Tim said, his voice rough.

“I know,” Kon said, and he did, because he hadn’t known Pa, not like Clark or Ma, but he’d been good to Kon. And Kon saw the sadness left behind and it made him mad that he was so strong, so powerful, and he couldn’t change this; couldn’t somehow make it better.

It hurt so much he couldn’t help the people he loved. Except maybe he could help Tim and that would be worth something really wonderful. Kon realized Tim was talking to him.

“I mean, you’re back, Steph wasn’t dead, Bruce is back, Bart is back, but… my dad is still dead, and everything still happened, and modern psychology hasn’t caught up with the resurrection phenomenon, so I can only guess at how to process all of this even if it is just glorified PTSD being retriggered.” Tim was babbling and Kon made quiet supportive noises as the words washed over them.

Poor Tim, he was so smart that half the time he was his own worst enemy. Kon had no doubts Tim could quote chapter and verse on the psych textbooks for grief trauma and loss, and at one point he started to, rambling off words that Kon could barely understand through the veil of Tim’s distress.

Kon wasn’t good with feelings or words, not to the level that Tim needed for finding answers, but he could give Tim a port in the storm. After a moment’s thought he covered Tim in his TTK, just a gentle brush, and Tim stopped talking long enough to take some deep breaths. He relaxed, and Kon relaxed with him.

“I feel like I have a hormone imbalance,” Tim said ruefully after a minute, wiping his reddened eyes. “Thank god Damian isn’t here.”

“If that little punk gives you any lip I swear I’ll slap him to sleep and slap him for sleepin’” Kon vowed solemnly.

“You say I’m weird, but you are just lame beyond reasonable belief.” Tim pulled a bit of cloth out from nowhere and blew his nose. “And these episodes. They’re exhausting, embarrassing, and disgustingly helpful and necessary. I hate them.” Tim blew his nose again and then met Kon’s eyes.

“Thank you,” Tim said clearly and Kon shrugged.

“What are best friends for?” Tim smiled wetly, and Kon decided to make a move. He shifted his right hand from the outside of Tim’s arm to his collar, the pad of his thumb brushing over Tim’s throat and Tim’s breath caught. “I’d do anything for you, dude, you should know that. Anything.”

He traced a thin white line on Tim’s neck, it might have been a scar it might have been just a part of Tim, and Tim’s breath hitched again, his eyes wide, their deep blue hot against his pale skin, dark hair and flushed red lips. Kon leaned in; just enough to let Tim know that they could kiss, if he wanted them to, and Tim’s eyes went even wider. Kon’s heart sank because he knew that look and that look was close to panic.

Tim shoved him and Kon let him because even if this was the end of everything he had to let Tim go if that was what he wanted. Except not, because even though Tim looked ready to chew iron and spit nails when he grabbed Kon’s wrist, so hard it almost hurt, he started hauling Kon towards the stairwell that lead up to the Manor, not toward some sort of Kryptonite torture chamber.

“You’re unbelievable, you know that?” Tim spat back at him as they walked and Kon had to admit that even when Tim was super angry he was pretty hot, and it seemed like Kon might make it out of this with his friendship and his junk intact, which were his favorite assets, tied with his powers. The walk upstairs was tense but Kon had developed a thick skin when it came to Tim’s temper and tantrums thereof, for the most part, and followed along patiently through the long halls of Wayne Manor until they reached what had to be Tim’s room.

Room being a loose euphemism for an independent nation state (Kon actually liked his History teacher, thank you very much) operating within the east wing of the mansion. Tim had his own office, bedroom, bathroom, walk in closet, gaming room, meditation room and what looked like a small kitchen converted into an amateur chemistry lab.

“So this is how the other half’s half lives,” Kon murmured and Tim grinned like a feral cat as they walked down the gently curving open half-hall of his suite.

“It’s been a good year for Wayne Enterprises, and my personal finances especially. Drake Industries net worth wasn’t up to past levels but it was not insubstantial. And say what you will about Bruce’s decisions of late, he’s generating considerable PR that translates into direct revenue stream.” Kon wished each word coming out of Tim’s mouth didn’t sound like a shot fired from a gun. In the face of adversity, Kon soldiered bravely on with humor as his only weapon.

“We’re so lucky you guys aren’t into world domination,” Kon said and Tim rolled his eyes but when he spoke it wasn’t like bullets pinning Kon to the wall and Kon had officially won that round.

“You could say that about every Super family. Especially yours.” Okay, ouch. But maybe Tim hadn’t meant it like that, except that this was Tim, so yeah, barbed comments. Or maybe he meant it as a subtle indictment of Kon’s own judgment of himself for being 50% Luthor? Or maybe the truth was Kon was thinking too much.

“Well, you know, ours are the best,” Kon said and a hard little smile split Tim’s lips.

“Don’t let Bart, Cassie, or Mia hear you say that.”

“Oh it’s totally the truth,” Kon said with a wave of his hand. “They all know it.” It was then that Kon realized they were in Tim’s bedroom. And it was pretty bare. Big enough to accommodate a king sized bed and room to spare on either side, the bed was set low to the ground in a modern looking box, all very Asian minimalism or something, like the rest of the room. A small water fountain trickled in the corner while a rock and sand garden occupied another. There were no windows except the ceiling, which was made of some super thick glass, presumably so Tim could watch the sky while he lay in bed.

Kon made a note to swing by sometime and do something obscene on the glass sometime when Tim was in bed.

“So,” Kon turned back to Tim only to have a hand come flying out of nowhere and slap him. He was so surprised it actually hurt, relatively, and he stared at Tim, shocked. “Dude! Did you just slap me?” Like a girl, he wanted to add, but didn’t, because he also didn’t want to die a horribly painful death where no one ever found his body.

“Yes, I did,” Tim said calmly. “And you deserved it.”

“What?” Kon did not squeak because he was too cool for that.

“Two things,” Tim began with an intense look on his face, advancing on Kon like the wrath of god. “First: you don’t kiss someone just after they’ve come down from a crying jag. Two: why would you try and KISS ME inside the GODDAMN BATCAVE?” Okay so there was yelling but Tim didn’t actually look that angry, just really focused, like high definition television against an analogue backdrop.

“Well—I—I mean,” Kon spluttered backing up nervously because Tim was still intimidating. “Hey now.”

“Good,” Tim said a bit viciously, but calming down rapidly, and then did something with his hands behind his back. His cape slid off and his tunic popped open. Kon watched open mouthed as he slid it up. “Kon, can you help me with this? I may have overexerted myself.” Wait, what?

Kon’s brain gave up and went on autopilot. Just do what Tim said, get back in Tim’s good graces, and then call Tim on his weirdness when he was in a better mood.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said hurriedly and moved to take the armor and gently pull up so Tim could get his arms out. Underneath his Red Robin armor Tim wore a stained padded shirt that might have been white in another lifetime. Kon helped him take that off too and ignored with the ease of long practice the flash of anger at Gotham’s criminal element he always felt when he saw Tim’s scars.

Now the truth was Kon felt just a little confused or rather like he would never understand Tim in a million, billion years. However, this was not the first time Tim had confused Kon and this was probably not the last time Kon would be confused, so he decided to wait it out and see where things were going.

Nothing like a thousand year coma for teaching a guy patience, right? Although undressing Tim soon tested his newfound patience because really, all that skin was just entirely too close and Kon not being allowed to touch it was criminal.

“You’ll do anything for me you say?” Tim asked and there was an edge to his voice that Kon both did and did not like. He nodded warily at Tim who continued. “Follow me.” They walked across the room, Tim wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs that left little to the imagination, along with his scars and bruises, and into the bathroom.

It was glorious. All done in some kind of off-white stone that when Kon looked closely at he could see fossilized sea creatures in, and the floor had ambient heating and the bath was the size of a Jacuzzi and the shower big enough for a rave with six separate shower heads and Kon could only imagine that kind of sexual shenanigans he could get up to in this room. Kon was busy trying to investigate all the taps when Tim opened a door within the bathroom and took him into another room that looked like a cross between a linen closet, lotion storage and waiting area. A few tall fat succulent plants eased the incessant beige color scheme.

“Can I move in with you?” Kon asked a bit desperately, looking back longingly at the shower and bath.

“Not before the 6th month mark at least,” Tim said, dry as the desert and snapped a latch on the wall. Out from the center of the floor rose a massage table. Tim grabbed a sheet off a shelf and draped it over the table, and then pulled down a couple bottles as Kon watched and slowly put the pieces of the puzzle together. Quickly shucking his shorts, so fast Kon forgot to speed up and watch, Tim slipped under another and snuggled down on the table.

“So you want a massage.” This didn’t seem quite right.

“Yes, right now I just want a massage.” Tim looked at Kon seriously. “Can you do that?”

Oh. Oh. Kon hoped his smile wasn’t too sad because really, this wasn’t that bad. Although it did mean that Tim was really, really, really messed up. Or maybe not, maybe Kon couldn’t judge what grief made people do. But clearly Tim didn’t feel quite the same way as Kon did, and he wanted proof that Kon could respect his boundaries while doing something borderline erotic. Or whatever. Still pretty messed up.

Well screw that, Kon could respect boundaries all day long, no matter how freaky and Robin-ish. Besides, he was a master of the art of the Seductively Platonic Backrub and had honed it on many of the fine honeys of the Hawaiian beaches. Tim didn’t know what he was in for. Kon surveyed his domain and found it to be acceptable for his purposes. Only it was a little cool in the room.

“You like it cool or warmer?” Kon asked.

“Warmer, but it’ll heat up,” Tim said, his voice obscured by being face down. Kon grinned, cupped his hands in front of his face, turned around and let loose with his eye lasers. Kon loved his eye lasers. A moment later the room was nice and toasty and the back of Tim’s head looked amused. Kon moved over to the oils, shaking his hands so they weren’t super heated when he put them on Tim.

Kon had never given a full body super official massage before, but he’d received more than one and he was pretty creative. He decided to start with Tim’s shoulders, applying gentle pressure with his hands just to warm Tim up, to let Tim feel another person touching him.

If Kon didn’t know better he’d think Tim’s nickname was the Boy of Steel, because that’s what he felt like. Muscles stretched like planks of metal, tendons stiff as iron cords and that couldn’t be healthy, right? He was almost scared to begin, it felt like the second he began an actual massage he’d break something.

When in doubt, fall back to the trump card. Spreading his hands as wide as he could across Tim’s back, Kon let his TTK expand to cover Tim’s skin, and then he pushed it down, not pressing against but through. Tim gasped and Kon very carefully did nothing, no movement, and no attempt to make muscles or blood or tension go anywhere. Tim was too tight, too wound up for Kon to try anything. He just let the field cohabit Tim’s back and slowly, so slowly, Tim began to relax.

After that Kon took his time. He used every trick he had, and a few he made up on the spot. He used his aura to make his touch wider and smaller, deeper and smoother. He used his strength to go harder, his eyes to pinpoint muscle knots, even his heat vision to give his hands a little pep because Tim really seemed to like the heat, which Kon discovered about 20 minutes in and then made significant use of. Keeping his hands piping hot was easy.

In the course of the massage Tim had gone from tense plank to limp rag, but it wasn’t until Kon reached his feet that anything untoward actually happened. Tim had actually turned over and Kon had loved seeing the blissed out look on his face as he worked his way down Tim’s arms to his hands.

“I have to admit,” Tim said, his voice gravelly. “You were—this is much gentler than I’m used to.”

“Huh?” Kon asked, his hands hot and slick on Tim’s forearms, trying not to think too much about the stroking motion he was making up and down Tim’s wrist.

“You know, the whole warm-up you did,” Tim said his eyes closed. “Bruce or Dick usually just get right into it.” Kon paused, feeling a bit outraged.

“Of course they do,” he said a little disgusted as he finished pulling on Tim’s fingers and laid his hand down. “You know that’s not a massage, right? A massage should feel good, it shouldn’t hurt.”

“Actually, massage traditions vary wildly around the world,” Tim lectured, his voice soft and half distracted. “Some therapies can be quite painful and very restorative.”

“Yeah, well, tell me, honestly, which do you prefer?” Kon asked as he moved to Tim’s feet.

“This,” Tim said in an even softer voice. And then Kon picked his foot and pressed his thumbs up along the arch and Tim seized the table. “Tim?”

“Ticklish.” Odd, he hadn’t known Tim was ticklish.

“Oh, sorry.” Kon used his aura to make his thumb a little rough, like giving it ridges, and did it again, only this time Tim shot upright, his eyes a little wild and his chest heaving, glistening from the oil Kon had rubbed on him his shoulders.

“Kon that’s enough,” he said in his best Batman voice and Kon’s indignation surged up into his chest.

“What’s your damage,” Kon asked not letting Tim’s foot go before his eyes dropped and he could suddenly see through the sheet and oh. Oh.

There was an erection in Tim’s lap.

THERE WAS AN ERECTION IN TIM’S LAP AND IT WAS TIM’S.

“You little pyscho,” Kon said outraged and savagely (gently) rubbed his way up Tim’s foot, caressing the toes with his fingers, the cuticles with his aura the arch with his palm. Tim threw back his head, his Adam’s apple bobbing and a little moan escaped that made Kon’s vision tinged red around the edge. “What the hell are you playing at?”

Suddenly the foot was gone and Tim was across the room, which wasn’t large but felt like Tim was a million miles away. He looked young, wrapped in a sheet, and so hot that Kon could feel his own ragingly hard arousal battling with the waistband of his jeans for supremacy.

“I don’t know, okay? I’ve…” Tim didn’t look at him. “I’ve never done this before and I wanted—I just wanted to.” Oh there was a lot in those words. Never had sex, never opened up all the way, just wanted to touch, didn’t want to scare, scared to feel and he was probably about to start feeling guilty and then Kon might lose him and that would be the worst.

“Hey, Tim, look at me. C’mon, Robbie, look at me,” Kon said, making his way over to Tim who looked up at him, small and fragile despite being one of the most dangerous people in the world. “You can’t get rid of me, you know that, right? I mean, c’mon.”

“The,” Tim took a shaky breath. “The evidence does appear to weigh in your favor.”

“I like to think it’d be mutual favoration,” Kon said, waggling his eyebrows and Tim looked at him imploringly.

“Just, can we go slowly?”

“Are you kidding?” Kon asked, his patience finally wearing a bit thin. “Dude, how many times do I have to tell you? Whatever you want you freaky little bastard.” Tim offered him a hesitant smile and Kon took it graciously with a casual grin of his own. He stood before Tim, looking down at his dark hair hanging over blue eyes, his scars dark and shiny with oil and his smile.

Kon didn’t do poetry, but if he did, it’d be about Tim and his smile, and it would probably be terrible.

“So,” he said after a moment. “Can I kiss you, yet?”

“I don’t know, can you?” Tim drawled teasingly and Kon growled advancing on Tim who laughed and easily dodged around him. Kon grinned and chased after him, no powers and when Tim shot out the door he didn’t turn for the hall, he turned for the shower, where Kon followed only to be flipped and have Tim pin him against the glass door. Tim’s sheet was trailing off his body Kon loved the slippery feel of his skin under his hands.

Tim tilted his head just so and Kon leaned down just an inch and their lips pressed together. Kon was content to cup Tim’s neck, his thumb resting behind Tim’s jaw, but Tim’s mouth opened and well hell Kon didn’t ignore an invitation like that.

Tongues tangled and traced teeth and the air they breathed mingled as Kon’s world centered on Tim’s body and the savory sweet taste of his mouth and the clack of his teeth when they moved the wrong way and the whisper of groaning when they moved right. Tim’s hands dropped to grab Kon’s ass and Kon heard himself make a noise that belonged in a breeding center, rough, low and wild.

“Thought you… wanted to take it slow,” Kon gasped as Tim deftly unbuckled his pants.

“Not a girl, Kon,” Tim said reprovingly. “Just… I can’t talk about this, not right now, not about this, not yet.” Oh, of course in Tim-world taking things slow meant sex now, talking later, possibly never. Such a Batman kind of damaged.

Kon realized with growing dismay that perhaps he actually had grown up because he kind of wanted to have some meaningful discussions with Tim about what this could mean for them. On the other hand, he wanted to fuck Tim through the mattress in his bedroom, so maybe he wasn’t too much of a responsible adult yet.

The thought soothed Kon so with a casual bit of TTK he sent all his clothes exploding off his body along with Tim’s sheet and his boxers. Tim didn’t squeak but he did give Kon a dark look before glancing down and looking almost intimidated.

Kon felt pleased. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other naked before, but Kon couldn’t very well strut around with an erection just to show off. Maybe it was because he was the product of science, maybe he was just lucky, but Kon was pretty sure he had the perfect dick. Big enough to be sizeable without being threatening (Kon knew his exact measurements and had kept a record of them since his emergence from the tube, 7¾ inches from base to tip and—)—

Tim was kissing him and hugging him and rubbing up against him and Tim was slick and oily and warm and soft and Kon tried to grab on to him but he was too slippery so all he could do was slide his hands all over Tim’s body and that was so awesome he couldn’t think.

Heat and skin and his cock on Tim’s stomach and Tim’s cock on his and then he stepped on Tim’s foot and Tim bit Kon’s lip and they tumbled into the shower. The fall stopped nothing, both of them rutting helplessly against each other and Kon wanted to do more and make it better, because Tim had never been naked with anyone before—but it was already too late because Tim was making the most helpless and hottest noise ever and coming all over Kon’s stomach.

Carefully, Kon levitated the two of them, laying little kisses on Tim’s head, his hair, and his brow. As he kissed Tim and Tim hummed pleasantly they drifted through the air over to the nozzles of the shower.

“Sorry,” Tim whispered. Kon caught his open mouth in a kiss that he kept up for a punishing full minute.

“Never apologize for coming on me. Unless it’s in the hair,” he said at the end of the kiss, and Tim smiled a little Robin smile even as he gasped for deep breaths. Kon decided enough time had passed that he began to gently thrust against Tim’s stomach and pelvis, making little obscene noises as their bodies moved together that he could hear now that his brain wasn’t so on fire with Tim’s desire. He reached back to turn the water on.

“Do you—do you want to fuck me?” Tim asked, becoming suddenly and seductively shy. Kon crunched the knob in his hand like cardboard.

“Oh God yes,” Kon said, only now Tim was warily eyeing the crumpled metal in his hand. “But, uh, well, I mean, we can wait.”

“You—Cassie didn’t have her powers,” Tim said as though it cost him dearly, and Kon wished desperately for something, he wasn’t sure what.

“Tim, all I can do is promise you that I will never purposefully hurt you, and we never do anything you’re uncomfortable with,” Kon said. “But, I would really, really like to fuck you. Actually, I would love to fuck you. I think I may need to fuck you, if you want me to, if it’s cool, because it would be, so fucking cool, I swear.”

Tim had an erection in his lap again, which was very exciting. Actually, make that two erections and one of them was Kon’s, which was even more exciting.

“How do you want to do it?” Tim asked, his voice pitched low as he turned the crumpled knob, letting the water finally cascade down from the taps. Kon’s mind raced, thinking thinking thinking…

“Do you have lube? Proper sex lube?” Hand lotion and oil weren’t great for first times and Kon would beat himself up forever if Tim didn’t love losing his virginity.

“Yes,” Tim said, looking scornful. Kon shrugged, he knew Tim was a virgin; he hadn’t known how far that stretched. Tim turned and pulled Kon by the wrist into the water, their erections bobbing under the water. Kon took a moment to get a good look at Tim. He kept himself trimmed, not bare the way Bart did, but close cropped, and he was circumcised, which Kon was cool with, although he was glad to be au naturale himself. On Tim it looked good, his cock was pale like the rest of him, smooth with blue veins lurking under the surface barely visible, not pulsing along the shaft like Kon’s.

“Like what you see?” Tim asked through the steam and Kon grinned, stepped forward and grabbed Tim’s cock. Before he could say: “I see what I like,” Tim gasped and then swooned. Kon panicked and grabbed at his wet, slippery skin while Tim stumbled backward.

“Are you okay?” Kon asked once his TTK asserted its grip and he had Tim held like a dancer dipping his partner.

“Yeah,” Tim mumbled, looking a bit dizzy, his hair plastered to his head. His eyes were a bit glazed, and unfocused, from arousal or something else Kon didn’t know. “Maybe a hot shower, sex after a massage, and two days no sleep is a bad idea.”

“WHAT?” Kon screeched and Tim winced.

After that Tim had no say in anything, no matter how loudly he complained about Kon manhandling him. Kon set the stubborn little freak under the water, Kon got the soap and Kon washed him, every single gorgeously stupid self-sacrificing and scarred inch of skin. Tim gave up struggling quickly so Kon had two washcloths and his hands working over Tim’s body. His erection was like a steel rod and Kon washed it playfully, slipping his own under Tim’s open legs so it rested beneath Tim’s. He let Tim move his arms and legs, but for the most part he just hung there, propped against Kon’s TTK and his body.

“It’s a lot easier to avoid premature ejaculation,” Kon said in a business like tone as he thrust into his hand gripping Tim’s cock, hands foamed with soap, wash cloths dropped and forgotten. Tim grabbed his thigh with one hand and their dicks with the other. “If you make sure to relieve yourself beforehand. I bet you haven’t jerked off in days. How long, Tim, how long had it been?”

“Last week,” Tim gasped. “Kon, I, I.” Kon slowed them down and Tim groaned.

“Decision time, Tim. This next orgasm,” Kon whispered in Tim’s ear. “We can come now, together, or you can come in my mouth and I can come in your ass when we move to your bed.”

“Why are you giving me a sexual Sophie’s choice?” Tim complained as he lifted both hands and tried to push Kon’s head around to his front. Apparently he’d made up his mind fast enough, and Kon laughed. Hands threaded through his hair guided him to Tim’s cock, which was wet and so pale that even hard and thick with blood and arousal it colored only a dark pink.

He leaned forward and licked the along the under and along the length of Tim’s cock. Tim approved loudly, for Tim, gasping and then inhaling sharply, his body quivering under Kon’s TTK.

“Tim, so you know,” Kon told him conversationally, staring Tim’s dripping wet cock in the eye, “I’m gonna finger you while I suck you. Let me know if you get tired and want to lie down.” Kon looked up, squinting against the water still falling down and saw Tim looking at him with wide eyes and nodding. Kon pulled the bottle of soap he’d been using across the floor to his knees and then turned his attention back to Tim’s delicious dick.

With the fresh water almost sweet on his skin Kon licked and sucked gently, always making sure to keep at least one hand on Tim so his TTK kept him upright. It was the most focused blow job he’d ever given, although given it was a grand total two blow jobs in his career now, so to speak, that wasn’t saying much. But he threw his heart and soul into it.

Always one hand wrapped around the base, sometimes pulling sometimes a gentle twisting. Sucking and slurping on the rest, Tim was slim enough Kon could really move his tongue around. When his jaw started to ache or he needed a break he moved to Tim’s balls, licking and sucking and Tim didn’t seem crazy about that so he went back to the blowjob.

When he really started bobbing his head Tim began thrusting a bit and they got a good rhythm going, Kon let his hand go down to the bottle of soap. With a bit of prompting he got Tim to spread his legs a bit and Tim slowed, tensed, waiting. Kon took his time, carefully lavishing Tim with his tongue and Tim couldn’t quite ignore that. Tim’s hips twitched involuntarily even as his attention remained focused on Kon piling green gel on his hand.

Then Kon reached up and just palmed the stuff across Tim’s ass. He worked it into the crack until it was dripping everywhere and Tim was all slick again and he didn’t try and penetrate, just rubbed Tim around his hole, massaged against it with his fingers and sucked hard. Tim quivered and then Kon pressed the tip of his index finger in. A low threatening growl rolled out of Tim and through Kon’s mouth down his spine like a thrill ride to pool in his balls with vivid heat. It was the same growl criminals in Gotham heard just before their skulls met pavement at high velocity.

“Put the damn finger in.” Well then, if that’s how it was gonna be. Kon, ever happy to oblige, pressed forward and groaned as his finger sunk into silky sweet heat. Tim panted and thrust deep, to the back of Kon’s throat as his fingers dug into Kon’s scalp.

Tim loved it, he really loved it, Kon could tell because he actually grunted, the first real noise he’d made since Kon had licked a stripe up the underside of his dick. Kon scooped around more soap and worked on making Tim bigger. Even if the first finger went in easy, no way was Tim ready for two. Apparently Tim agreed or was fine, either way he was just kept groaning and letting Kon finger-fuck him clean.  
“Didn’t know… soap was… used for this…” Tim said breathlessly. Kon popped his mouth off for a much needed breather. He rinsed his mouth out before answering.

“I don’t toss dirty salad,” Kon said and Tim looked positively alarmed, which was pretty hilarious to Kon while he was knuckle deep in Tim’s ass, so he slid his middle finger in and Tim’s eyelids went heavy. He actually whimpered and Kon had to suck him before Tim came because it just wouldn’t be right if Tim came somewhere other than the back of Kon’s mouth.

Kon slipped Tim’s cock into his mouth and dropped his hand, moving straight to the base and deep-throating like he’d always wanted someone to do to him. He choked a bit and that was kind of embarrassing because he thought he had it down, but Tim whimpered again, and maybe he liked choking Kon with his dick and wasn’t that freaky hot? In retaliation Kon swallowed repeatedly, breathing in deeply against Tim’s wet stomach, feeling the flex and movement of his muscles and body as he trembled in Kon’s TTK, and Kon’s cock and balls were aching but he was almost there, just one more orgasm for Tim maybe a snack and then he was going to fuck Tim so good it would be totally legendary.

Kon smashed his nose against Tim’s pubes and the feel of Tim’s cock—thick and hot in his mouth and throat—and his fingers in Tim’s ass pulling in and out and Tim was making regular noises now like he couldn't help himself and Kon was grunting as he flexed his jaw and then Tim was coming and Kon swallowed if it could even be called that because it felt like Tim was shooting straight into his stomach his cock was so deep in Kon’s throat.

He pulled off with the taste of Tim’s come in his mouth, not his favorite, and gargled in the shower water. Unfortunately he let go for a split second, but Tim had excellent balance, and remained standing for the few moments it took Kon to notice that his best friend was slowly tilting backwards.

Then it was time to turn the water off and dry Tim by hand with the most epic, fluffy and softest towels Kon had ever met. Screw moving in with Tim, at the very least he was stealing a few of the towels to take back to Smallville.

Tim looked like he was halfway asleep and Kon was hesitant to suggest anything strenuous but Tim gave him a look and unsteadily half hauled and half let Kon carry him to his bed.

In Tim’s room on the side of his bed closest to the door was a small table at about knee height. On it was a tall glass with some sort of green thick drink, a pitcher of water and two short glasses, a bowl of cut strawberries and peaches, a plate with four chocolate chip cookies on it, and a small plastic cup with a few pills in it. Tim swiped the pills and downed them with the green sludge, whatever it was. Kon picked up a strawberry and popped it in his mouth. It was good, although not as good as the ones fresh picked from the farm. When Tim finished his drink he looked a little better, although he sank down onto his bed quickly enough.

“We can totally screw in the morning, you know,” Kon said. “I don’t mind jacking off if you wanna watch. Or, I can just, you know, rub myself off on you. I really don’t mind.” It was a very generous offer, Kon thought, and he ate some more fruit and a cookie.

“I’m tired, I’m not an invalid, and I want you to fuck me,” Tim said crossly, and to prove his point pulled some gymnastic trickery and seemed to fly across his bed to the nightstand where he pulled out a bottle of lube. Kon looked at him, Tim standing there, naked, one hand on his hip, the other holding the lube challengingly, his cock already half hard again and Kon was so glad that unlike Tim, who was a freak, he jerked off every day, and had gone three times before he’d come to Gotham that day because he was going to enjoy this.

“Get your ass over here then,” Kon said and Tim smiled slowly, rolling his shoulders and stretching, exposing the long lean lines of his body and Kon really, really wanted to just spend a few hours licking Tim like a giant lollipop.

“Oh, oh no,” Tim said in a falsetto, and then swooned outrageously onto the bed. “I’ve fainted terribly, you’ll just have to have your wicked way with my unresisting body.” He flopped forward and fixed Kon with a smug, hungry smirk.  
“You’re an asshole,” Kon said with great authority and wonder because seriously, Tim was naked and on a bed and it was for him.

“Shouldn’t you be playing with my asshole instead of talking about it?” Tim responded tartly and Kon had to give him that one. With a bit of TTK and some shifting of the sheets and the careful placement of a towel, Kon had Tim on his front; chest and arms propped on a pillow and his legs draped over the edge of the mattress, which was just tall enough to be comfortable. Perfect for fucking, but before that Kon had something to show Tim, smug little bastard that he was.

“I’ll show you playing with your asshole,” Kon said darkly.

Tim was hanging limply, and had barely moved, allowing Kon to position him as he liked, so passive Kon had actually started to ache in his balls. It was good the time was drawing near, because Kon hadn’t had blue balls in a couple years and they sucked real bad. Well, first things first.

Kon hummed as he knelt down and spread Tim’s ass cheeks, and without preamble licked right up his crack.

The noise Tim made… the only way Kon could think to describe it was as the kind of yelp that came from genuine and pleasant surprise sex. Deeply surprising surprise sex. Kon was fairly sure that he drove the noise out of Tim with his tongue, and set out to see if he could do it again.

Even being clean, Tim’s skin down there tasted musky, but the noises he made… Kon licked around the puckered hole and felt it flex as Tim practically wailed and his legs jerked on either side of Kon’s head. Kon spread Tim’s legs further apart by pressing in with his chest and moving his hands in deeper so he could push his tongue against Tim and slip the tip of it in. Like a dam breaking the push unlocked Tim’s tongue and he started talking.

“Jesus Conner oh please do that—deeper—please,” Tim begged so Kon stretched his tongue to the best of his ability and when that wasn’t enough, used his TTK to push himself forward and drag his tongue until it hurt inside Tim, and Tim wasn’t talking anymore just making a continuous high pitched noise and scrabbling at Kon’s head with his hands.

“Damn it Kon-El fuck me!” Tim demanded loudly and Kon, never one to disobey his Robin, lubed up his fingers in record time, and had them inside Tim a moment later. Using his fingers as a focus point he levitated Tim and flew them with the towel further up the bed and then set down again. Two fingers were easy, so then he tried three. Tim hissed and Kon went slow, adding more lube and watching the towel get positively soaked with lube and precome.

“Tim, you are so hot,” Kon said, watching his fingers twist in and out of Tim’s ass, his own cock hard as a rock and aching to fuck, watching Tim’s hips buck back and forth. “Do you have any idea? I’m going to fuck you so good. You thought my tongue was good? You like my fingers?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure, it was all right,” Tim said canting his hips back and up against Kon’s hand. Three fingers now, twisted into a cone and Tim was almost ready, so close and Kon was so hard, so hard and his dick felt thick and heavy, like an iron bar.

“My cock is going to make you scream, Tim, it’s going to make you cry, it’s going to be so good,” Kon promised him and Tim bucked, shaking the finger from his ass so he could shift. Kon moved back to watch at first bemused and then devastated as Tim took the pillow from under him and got on all fours, arching his back. Then he looked back at Kon, and slowly, lowered his face to the bed, never letting their gaze break. With his hands pressing against the bed tight his chest and his ass upturned in the air, balls heavy and pendulous between his spread legs, and those eyes that just looked at him, Kon realized the trembling was actually coming from him, not Tim.

Ass up, legs spread, spine sloped down to a face begging to be fucked into a mattress. It was like a million porn flicks and fantasies coming together for one glorious orgasmic moment, and Kon probably would have come everywhere if he’d been jerking off instead of just watching.

“It’s time,” Tim said. Kon walked forward on his knees, and pressed his cock against Tim, and then slowly his head went

inside

Tim.

“Oh.” Was that him? Was that Tim?

“Dear God.” Time was distorted. His cock was hot. Skin under his fingers. Moans in his head. Fire in his core.

“You’re—go slow.” Tim’s voice was far away and then everything was up close all at once, the way a rockslide says hello. Kon was straining, resisting some invisible force that pulled him like a puppet on strings to press into Tim before he was ready. The pressure around the head of his cock was fucking magnificent and Kon let loose with the feeling through his chest in a shout.

“Trying to. I mean, you’re so good,” he gasped and Tim somehow, with some magical Robin gymnastic trickery, inched forward on Kon’s dick and it was like being invited inside Tim’s fucking soul if his soul was a hot vice, tight and wet around Kon’s cock, trying to pull Kon’s balls up and through him to inside of Tim.

Going slow had never hurt so good.

“Yeah, you. Too. I feel,” Tim gasped, and Tim sounded, like desperation and homecoming.

“I feel you,” Kon said, leaning forward to brace himself with one hand on top of Tim’s lacing their fingers, the other between Tim’s shoulders. Dark hair fanned out like feathers on the bed with each little breath Tim made.

“Yeah?” Tim’s voice was challenging and needy at the same time and Kon gasped and pushed forward more. He was so close being all the way in and Tim squirmed wantonly beneath him.

“Oh yeah,” Kon said in a low voice.

“You feel this?” Tim asked and then bucked back, his ass smacking back against Kon, impaling himself and grunting and Kon gasped as his ball slapped loudly on Tim’s skin.

“Oh hell yeah!” Kon exclaimed and then he started fucking Tim. The short stroke at first, smooth and somewhat gentle, and when Tim tried for more he pressed down harder on Tim’s back so Tim could only raise his ass up higher, inviting Kon deeper. Even if Tim wanted more he wasn’t ready for it yet.

So Kon went, pulling back further and fucking Tim harder when Kon felt it was time, setting a rhythm that felt like fire on his cock and he wished he could do this forever and ever with the sight of Tim’s back and looking down at Tim’s face his eyes vacant and blue, staring at the wall his mouth open drool dotting the sheet as he made his helpless little noises when Kon fucked him on the long stroke.

“So good, Tim, so good.” It was like nothing he’d ever imagined, so different from anything he’d done before.

“Kon. Kon!”

“Tim, yes, Tim, never leave you again, always come back to you, promise you,” Kon swore and Tim’s legs kicked up and around so fast Kon could only sit back in surprise as Tim swiveled on his dick, which was amazing. Then he had a lapful of writhing Tim and they were kissing frantically and Tim was saying something that sounded like “I love you,” and Kon was bucking wildly into his ass and coming and coming and coming in waves that seized him so deep his bones felt like lightning rods.

His hips jerked and jerked as he rode out the orgasm and his dick moved Tim and Tim whimpered and then came, shooting white-hot liquid like a rocket up Kon’s chest to decorate the underside of his chin. For a few more moments they rocked together, until Tim stopped quivering around Kon’s cock and both had begun to soften, tender skin asking for air to breathe.

Tim allowed Kon to lay him down and dash at super-speed to the bathroom to grab a damp towel and wipe both of them clean. As he did, Tim watched him, eyes half lidded and sleepy, but Kon wasn’t fooled, Tim was still probably reading Kon’s mind with his freaky Bat-body-language powers. As he mopped up come and lube with long strokes, Kon made sure to be extra gentle cleaning off Tim’s flaccid cock; it had been a big day for the little guy after all.

Tossing the messy rag aside when he was done and shucking the towel off the bed, Kon got up and then turned around, realizing that he wasn’t quite sure if he was spending the night or not. To cover he went back to the bathroom and washed up, putting the towels in a hamper and then walked back to the room. Their clothes littered the floor and Kon picked up his underwear, carrying it to the door just out of sight, waiting for Tim’s signal on what to do next.

“Lock the door before you hit the lights, keep Alfred out,” Tim yawned as he rolled over in bed, turning his back to Kon. With a smile on his face Kon did as he was told, tossing his boxers away and then hustling back to bed, slipping in behind Tim.

The mattress was a bit firmer than he might have liked, but the company more than made up for it. Tim felt almost cool, and he quickly tugged Kon into spooning around him. Kon buried his nose in Tim’s hair, still damp from the shower and sex-sweat, and kissed the back of his head.

“Just so you know, you’ve got about a week of casual sex and hanging out before we gotta do a big talky talk,” Kon said softly, and Tim sighed.

“You just couldn’t let me go to sleep, could you?”

“Focus on the burn in your ass, it’ll help,” Kon said pressing his half hard prick into Tim’s pert butt. Tim gasped and Kon chuckled. “Pleasant dreams.” He punctuated the whisper with a little thrust against Tim’s still slick hole and Tim moaned.

They lay together for a time, growing comfortable with each other’s breath. After a little while Tim relaxed, curled back into Kon as much as he could, and fell asleep. Kon wasn’t surprised, if Tim were a normal person he would have passed out from exhaustion hours ago. Kon kind of wanted to flip to his other side but resolved not to move, lest he wake Tim up.

Kon fell asleep listening to the rush of blood in Tim’s veins, the migrations of his cells, the beating of his heart, and one hand resting just above Tim’s cock, thumb against his navel.

\----------

“Oh my GOD.” Kon shot up but no faster than Tim who was already halfway out of bed and had a shuriken in his hand that he’d grabbed from where exactly? In the doorway was Batgirl AKA Spoiler AKA Stephanie, who Kon had finally met for realsies not too long ago and oh this was so not good.

She was wearing her uniform and had a computer under one arm, a file in her free hand. Her mouth hung open in raw shock and Kon tensed, hoping she wouldn’t do anything rash. Finding them this way had to be rough for her, but Kon was more worried about Tim.

With one eye on Stephanie, Kon moved slowly across the bed, using the sheet as a shield, to Tim. She watched them, her eyes like a hawk. This was delicate, and Kon wished Tim were feeling better, because Tim was always better at delicate than he was. Exes were a tricky subject though, as Kon well knew, and being found in bed with your best friend (man friend!) by your ex-girlfriend? That had to be some kind of super trauma, Kon thought as he offered Tim some of the sheet to cover himself.

And Tim looked stricken but… Kon had a lot of experience with women and anger thereof, and Stephanie didn’t seem that pissed off as the shock faded. Definitely angry, but a rueful anger with a lot of rough humor to it, as though… oh. Yeah. Tim was her ex-boyfriend, wasn’t he? And he was a virgin, or had been as of about half an hour ago. And she had definitely tried to have sex with him, as Kon recalled.

Oh yeah, Kon could totally see why she’d look almost a little relieved. Nothing wrong with her that Tim had turned her down, he just liked boys. Kon stroked Tim’s back as Tim decided that yes, Stephanie didn’t need to see him naked, pulled the sheet up to his waist.

“Steph, he’s probably gonna have an aneurysm if you don’t close the door,” Kon said and she glowered at him, and oh right. She might not hate Tim but she’d probably hate him, especially if he acted like they were buddies or something. Oh well. He gave her the Superboy “what me worry” grin, and with a heavy roll of her eyes she shut the door. Hard.

Tim shivered and Kon pulled him down onto his side, flush against Kon’s chest, and back onto the bed.

“I really did not want that to happen,” Tim said very clearly, each word perfectly enunciated and bitten off with a clean snap of his teeth. Stress made Tim exact, like a laser.

“I don’t know her that well but she seems like a nice girl,” Kon said cheerfully. “Besides I think I teed her off just a little bit there, so she’ll be thinking about what a jerk I am as opposed to what a jerk you are.” He meant that to be comforting, but when Tim flinched Kon really did feel like a jerk. A giant stupid insert foot in mouth jerk.

“Hey,” he said quickly, pulling Tim back under the covers with him, as if an ex-girlfriend had never interrupted them. “You are not a jerk. I am a jerk. Seriously, look at me running my mouth off. You know some of the cows still don’t like me? And the chickens all give me the side eye when they see me coming. Animals, they can sense it. Except Krypto, because he’s a dumb dog.” Tim snorted and buried his face in Kon’s chest. After a moment he spoke, his breath warm across Kon’s skin.

“I feel badly, as though I led Steph on. As though I led all of them on.” Tim had dated quite a few girls, hadn’t he? Well it wasn’t like Kon hadn’t either.

“Well, who’s to say you did?” Kon felt it was an honest question, he wasn’t gay after all, and even if Tim was a virgin that didn’t have to mean he was totally gay. Not that it mattered to Kon.

“Exhibit A: I ejaculate like the Fourth of July when you, as Squire might put it, go rogue up me Jacksie,” Tim said dryly in a wicked Cockney accent, and Kon felt as though he were missing a reference. Tim continued in a forlorn tone: “I think I may have been at the least leading myself on.”

“Well in that case you can’t even blame yourself, can you? Clearly you’re insane.” Kon stroked a hand down Tim’s side, admiring the contours of his body, the way the planes of muscle descended into different forms, until his hand reached Tim’s hip and he could palm the smooth curve of his ass. “I’ve heard it’s a defense that regularly gets people off.”

“Kon,” and something in Tim’s tone made Kon stop and meet his eyes. “Are you bisexual?”

“Probably,” Kon said without thinking about it, his eyes tracing Tim’s face, his nose up to his eyes. “I mean, mostly girls. Definitely you, though.” He leaned forward and nuzzled Tim’s neck. “Definitely, definitely, you.”

It was the truth.

“Oh.” Tim’s voice was small with wonder or something else, Kon couldn’t tell, so he moved up Tim’s neck with his mouth and decided to go for something that Cassie hadn’t been crazy about, but had driven Tana buck-wild. With his other hand he reached up and fondled Tim’s opposite ear as he licked and bit the one closest to him and Tim melted between his legs and arms like butter.

“That feels really nice,” Tim said as though surprised, which was good enough for Kon as he nibbled on Tim’s ear lobe.

“Yeah, ears do it for some people.” The unspoken being, Kon hoped, that he was going to try everything with Tim, to see what did it for him. Kon leaned back and massaged Tim’s wet skin with his callused thumb and Tim shuddered at the roughness of it. “Dude, I could watch you all day.”

Tim groaned and rolled away from Kon to rub the bridge of his nose as if in pain. Kon looked at him in dismay and then glowered, what was his problem?

“You—you—you cannot keep doing that.” Tim turned to Kon and suddenly he was on top of him, naked and hard and pressed against him just right, already leaving trails of slick on Kon’s stomach. His cock had been flying at half-mast and jumped to full just under Tim’s balls, coming up to nudge them, pulsing in time with the beats of his heart and Tim shifted so that his sac rested on the tip of Kon’s cock and looked at Kon with his dark blue eyes glazed with heat.

“Stephanie is already here, which means I overslept significantly. Dick and Damian will be home within half an hour. Alfred has, without a doubt, wanted to clean my room all morning and Bruce will be back by noon. So this is it. We have to get up and get out, because I am not going to have anyone else walk in on us, got it?”

“Jump?” Kon asked distractedly as he helplessly frotted against Tim’s balls as gently as he could manage. “How high?”

“Close enough,” Tim growled and did something with his hands that made Kon yelp and laugh.

Apparently the truth was that he and Tim were going to be okay.

Also, the sex was going to be fantastic.


End file.
